


Surprise~~   战后治愈向

by Calendula07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 迪士尼可是一个有着亲亲必醒定律的好地方啊本片分为两个部分，Thor side和Loki side，Thor side采取先回忆后续写，Loki side为复联三内容描写和续写有一定人物ooc，但主要目的是吃糖治愈，妈妈和Odin是爱着孩子们的，姐姐也是爱着两个弟弟的





	Surprise~~   战后治愈向

Thor side

如果Thor知道这是他最后一次和弟弟说话，那么他绝对不会说“you are the worst brother”。

回望自己1500年的神生，虽然在后500年中自己弟弟和自己的矛盾比较大，虽然自己弟弟经常闹腾自己，但是在Thor眼中这不过是Loki的一次又一次规模比较大的恶作剧而已，嗯，除了自己加冕礼和在挪威Odin仙逝那次之外。

诸神在上，如果不是那群齐塔瑞人诱拐了自己弟弟，他这么乖巧怎么会去侵略中庭？

唉，说到底还是自己的错，是他自己太迟钝，他不应该质疑弟弟对自己的爱。当时在加冕礼上Loki说出“give us a kiss”的时候他就应该毫不犹豫地吻下去。毕竟有哪对兄弟会在青春期做春梦的对象是对方呢？

啊，Thor现在还记得那天早晨他闯进Loki宫殿拉他去森林探险时，Loki坐在床上眼睛湿润脸颊绯红的样子。当然，他不知好歹地拉开Loki被子的时候又被Loki变成了青蛙被丢了出去。后来Thor每次只要一提到这件事Loki 的指尖就会闪烁起绿光，当时Thor只觉得这是很正常的现象，他甚至还想知道自家弟弟喜欢的女神是谁，他还想帮自己弟弟一把。现在看来他真的是太蠢了，Loki如果有意去取悦别的女神，还需要自己去帮忙吗？

他现在也记得Frigga刚刚把Loki抱出来时那个粉粉嫩嫩的小团子，一看到Thor就露出了笑容。当Thor伸手去逗弄他时小婴儿会紧紧攥住Thor的手指，甚至最开始当他抽离手指时Loki还会瘪瘪嘴“哇”地一声哭出来。再大一点Loki刚刚学会在地上爬之后Thor会在不远处等着他，小Loki竭尽全力朝他爬过去，在接触到弟弟的时候Thor就会一把把弟弟抱起来，然后两个人一个“哈哈哈哈哈”一个“咯咯咯咯咯”地笑在一起。Frigga一开始还会阻止Thor做这种危险动作，但是后来她发现Loki很喜欢这样而且Thor不会让自己弟弟受伤。

也许是前面两人相处得太好，伤痛都留在了后面。

随着年龄的增长Loki从那个第一次发生是“哥哥”的小团子，从那个学会走路和奔跑后一直追在Thor身后甜甜的叫“哥哥”的小可爱变成了老是和自己作对，经常出言讽刺自己和自己朋友的浑身带刺的小巫师。

诸神在上，我并不是说巫师不好，你要知道当Loki穿着金绿相间的，把身体包裹得严密只露出细长的脖子的法师袍第一次出现在自己面前的时候Thor当天晚上就梦到了自己把弟弟的法师袍剥开，把弟弟压在自己闪电宫大床上的梦，搞得他第二天都一直没敢正眼看Loki。但是Loki好像误会了，他以为Thor厌恶自己，厌恶Asgard的小王子居然选择了法术，从那之后Loki的恶作剧，特别是针对Thor的恶作剧变得愈加猛烈起来。每次身为朋友的四勇士都快要看不下去的时候Thor只会大手挥挥，大笑一声说“it doesn’t matter”然后摩挲着Loki的后颈说“弟弟一起去喝酒吧”，而这个时候Loki只会冷眼拍掉Thor的手然后转身回自己的宫殿。

身为Thor好友的四勇士对Loki都不是很友善，除了Fandral要好一些，他们觉得Loki实在是太不知好歹了，Asgard自来崇尚武力，Loki的魔法在他们看来不过是trick，而他竟然毫不顾忌地去捉弄所有人，甚至是Thor。Thor不仅是自己的好友，更是仙宫的大王子，All Father未来的继承者，他怎么敢这样对Thor？所以后来不管是在战场上还是大家一起外出遇到危险，四勇士们总会觉得Loki的“trick”是无关紧要的，同时他们不是Thor也不会顾忌Loki的面子，会当着Loki的面说“嘿，你的小把戏还好吗？”对于他们来说，看Loki吃瘪是一件好事。

Thor从来不认为自己弟弟的法术是小把戏，可是天性爽朗的他在年少轻狂的时期总是那么的“不拘小节”，虽然他总是跟在自己弟弟的身后说好话，也总是在心里提醒自己下次一定要小心不能说让弟弟生气的话，可是每次跟着自己的朋友们他都会无意识地应答了他们关于Loki“小把戏”的取笑。最开始他并没有察觉，是有一次在他哈哈大笑的时候他用眼睛的余光看到了弟弟翠绿色眼睛中流露出的难过和愤怒，从那以后他开始尽量控制自己，可更多的时候他是控制不住的，所以只好每次都跟在弟弟的身后不断道歉，说好话。

Thor想，如果当时在加冕礼上自己真的吻下去了，那后面Loki还会派毁灭者来刺杀自己吗？如果自己没有莽撞去Jotunheim那么Loki是不是就不会发现自己是个霜巨人，这样的话他是不是就不会有那样疯狂的行为，这样他就不会掉下彩虹桥，也不会被Thanos骗去侵略地球。说到底还是自己的错。

当他在地球上看到自己弟弟还能活蹦乱跳的时候他第一反应竟是“太好了，他还活着。”只要让他回家，回家，一切都好了是吧。Loki最终跟自己回到了Asgard，Odin把他关押在地牢里，如果这也算关押的话。自己经常会去地牢看他，妈妈也经常给Loki送一些书过来，还会用魔法和Loki交流。他们已经尽了最大的努力让Loki尽可能舒适地适应“牢狱生活”。可是自己得去平定Loki在九界闹出来的叛乱，不能天天去看他，不知道Loki是不是在想他呢？

Thor在外的时候经常想，Loki在干什么呢？他有好好吃饭吗？有好好睡觉吗？

再后来他们发现了黑暗精灵的异动，Jane居然被以太附身了，Thor觉得自己有责任要保护Jane，他并不认为把Jane接回Asgard是个错误的决定，即使这会让他失去自己亲爱的妈妈Frigga。

Thor来到地牢的时候他没想到Loki居然会是这样的，他脚上的到底是果汁还是他的血？他为什么又变成全身带刺的样子？既然如此，为妈妈报仇之后再说清楚也不迟。毕竟他们最不缺的就是时间。  
Thor觉得和弟弟再一次站在一起战斗的感觉真的是太好了，那种能把后背无顾虑地交给对方的感觉，那种辅助自己攻击的法术，那种保护自己的法术，他们应该一直这样的，Asgard将在他们的统治下变得繁荣，九界也会平安无事。

但是Thor没有想到这是第二次看着自己的弟弟离开自己，第二次弟弟因为自己而离开。在与Malekith战斗的时候他整个人处在一种歇斯底里的状态，就是你，杀了我的妈妈，让我再一次失去了我的弟弟。可是当Malekith死了之后呢？他又该去哪里？这个世界上再也没有一个像Loki一样就算吵了架也会在宫殿等他的人了。于是他向Odin请愿去九界游历，只要找到事情做，他就不会想起Loki。

事与愿违，他每晚入睡前都会止不住地想起自己的弟弟，想起他们曾经一起睡在同一张床上，一起蒙在被子里说悄悄话，一起洗澡，一起玩耍，一起练武。

在外游历了不知道几年，他打败了Surtur把其头骨带回Asgard的时候没想到居然变化那么大，Odin居然给Loki修了一座那么大的雕像？他居然每天都在排练话剧？诸神在上，就算Thor再没有脑子他也知道这不是自己的Father，所以他把自己的锤子扔了出去，同时他的心也重新跳动了起来，Please，告诉我这不是假的。

当Loki变回来的时候他真的要高兴疯了，他没有死，他还活着，他还站在自己面前，看着弟弟满脸恼怒指责自己的表情他就觉得很开心，但是她没有表现出来，他知道自己弟弟是什么人，所以他把Loki用锤子压在了沙发上，他喜欢看弟弟向自己妥协的样子。但是他没有想到Odin居然在中庭失踪了，他也没有想到Loki居然会被暗算，哈，小骗子也有今天。

Odin也离开了，Thor无法不把这个罪过怪罪在Loki……和自己身上。如果自己早点回来……  
天知道又从哪里出来了一个自己的姐姐，还把自己打出了传送，好吧，又不知道被是谁的人捡了回去，啊，这个涂着蓝色眼影的人真恶心。  
“嘿！Loki！”  
真没想到在这里也能遇到弟弟，果然我们俩应该在一起。

他为什么不认我，神也是会伤心的。他居然还说这是计划，他居然用幻影来见我，那我拿东西扔他也没关系了。真看不爽他一脸的笑容，我还在这个地方关着的！  
中庭人说有得必有失，果然，我用我的头发换来了Hulk。  
但我并不知道Hulk不记得我了。还是打一架算了。  
啊，小骗子看我被打居然这么开心。我怎么会有这种弟弟，唉，算了，谁让他是我弟弟。  
嘿，没想到在这里会遇到传说中的女武神。  
哇，她居然抓住我的小骗子弟弟了。

“Surprise~~”

啊，我的弟弟真可爱。  
确认一下是不是真的。  
“Ouch”  
是真的。

又能和弟弟一起打架了，真开心。  
可我想和你永远在一起，直到我们走到永生的尽头。  
“嘿，你知道吗，其实我觉得你挺适合这个地方的。”  
“你真的这样觉得？” 不，你应该和我在一起。  
“对，你看，混乱，无组织……” 你应该和我一起统治Asgard。  
“这真是你少有的和我意见一致。” 回家吧，弟弟。  
Thor用余光看见了Loki嘴角的苦笑。

“Let’s get help.”  
“No.”  
“Any more plan?”  
“No.”  
“Let’s get help.”

“Help!!! 我弟弟受伤了！！来人啊！！”  
“嘿，Loki这招果然经典。”  
Loki给了他一个白眼。

Thor注意到了Loki的分身，如果这么久了自己还没看穿这个小骗子的小动作，那自己哥哥的身份还把持得住吗？和想象中坑Loki的感觉一样，真爽。

这应该是这辈子Thor第一次捉弄到Loki，也是最后一次。

Thor回到Asgard的时候为Hela的残忍而愤怒，他坐在All Father 的宝座上，握着永恒之枪，像个真正的君王一样。  
可是Hela太强大了，他得休息一下，Hela甚至戳瞎了他的一只眼睛。但Loki没有让他失望。

“Your savior is here!!!”

这个小骗子真的是一刻都不会消停。他忽然笑了出声，他就知道Loki会来的。  
可是他真的没有办法了，他打不过Hela。

“真的打不过吗？” 是Odin。

“Tell me brother, what were you the god of , again.”

“她太强大了，没有锤子我真的不行。”

“Are you Thor, the God of Hammers? ”  
“那把锤子是给你控制你力量的，并不是你的力量之源。”  
“太迟了，她已经占领了Asgard了。”  
“Asgard从来不是一个地方，任何地方都可以是Asgard，Asgard是我们的子民所在。”  
“我并没有您那么强大……”  
“你比我强大多了。”

Odin在上，我做到了！我真的做到了！

“You are late.”  
“You are missing an eye.”

我从未想到有一天Asgard会在我的手下被毁灭，不过预言说得没错，确实是Loki引起的诸神黄昏。不过Asgard并不是一个地方，而是其子民之所在。  
不知道Loki在哪……他不会真的和我分道扬镳了吧……这个黑色眼罩戴起来真帅。

Thor瞥到了镜子里Loki的身影。  
“If you were here, I might even give you a hug.”

诸神在上，请成全我，千万不要是幻影。  
随手从桌子上抓了一个肥皂盒丢过去，Loki稳稳地接住了。

“I‘m here.”

Thor说过，他们俩注定是在一起的。

没想到再一次接受加冕是在这辆飞船上，如此简陋，如此……有意义。  
Loki站在我身旁，我的子民站在我身后。

如果Thor知道这是他最后一次和Loki说话，那他绝对会说“You are my best brother, you are my beloved.”

“Brother, I assure you, the sun will shine on us again.”

他动不了，他看到了Loki的迟疑，他在心里大吼不要，然后他亲眼看着Loki被Thanos掐死在手里，他亲眼看着Thanos把他的弟弟丢在地上。

“No,No,No,Loki,Loki!!!”

他甚至连弟弟的尸体都没能找到。

当小兔子和Thor谈心的时候，Thor说“What more could I lose?”  
当Eitri问Thor如果你死了怎么办，Thor说等我死了再说。

大战结束后，他们都回来了。  
Thor还站瓦坎达的草原上，在往地平线的另一边看。

You lied brother, the sun didn’t shine on us again.

Steve和Bucky回到了布鲁克林，Tony和Pepper他们真的有了孩子，Bruce和Natasha开始了他们的生活，Vision和Wanda终于能在苏格兰好好地玩乐，Peter又回到学校去上课了，Strange和Wang依旧在守护者圣殿为明天吃什么发愁，Sam和Rhodes依旧在拌嘴，Wakanda在国王的统治下国泰民安，Quil找到了Gamora，Drax找到了Mantis，Rabit也找到了Tree，他们也开始了他们的新旅程。  
你在哪呢？

Thor在瓦坎达等了一个月，又回纽约待了几个月。  
可是他依旧没有等到Loki。  
Loki是神，Thanos是杀不死他的。  
能杀死Thor的只有Loki，能杀死Loki的也只能是Thor。  
他不知道Loki有什么计划，Loki从来不告诉他自己的计划。  
但是既然Loki告诉了他，那么他选择相信他。

Asgard剩下的难民都在挪威安顿了下来。Thor经常在Odin离开的那块悬崖上坐着，一坐就一天，如果带了酒的话，那他会在那坐到直到Valkyrie来，每次都是Valkyrie拖着现任神王回到神王的小木屋里。

神不经常做梦，神的梦都是预言。

“Hello, brother,你有想我吗？”  
Thor一下子抱住了眼前的人，“Loki，我以为你……”  
“Come on, brother, 再次见面你想说的就是这个吗？”  
“I’m sorry……you are my best brother.”  
小骗子的脸上出现了狡黠的笑容，“Only brother?”

Thor无奈地笑了笑，伸出手去摸着Loki的后颈，熟悉的手感让Thor备感安心，而Loki则像被抚摸舒服的猫一样发出了呼噜的声音，用头去蹭了蹭Thor的脸。  
“时间到了，Thor，我得走了。”Loki出声打破了这个温馨的气氛。刚刚推开Thor的Loki被某人大力一拉又回到了那个温暖的怀抱中。  
“再等等不行吗……”Thor把头埋在Loki的颈窝里闷闷地问。  
Loki把双手按在Thor的肩上，推开Thor，翠绿的眼睛满怀情意地注视着Thor，随即笑了笑，“Now, give us a kiss?”  
Thor在他话音还未结束的时候就吻了上去，蓝色眼睛中的情意汹涌着奔向Loki，让他被Thor打乱的呼吸变得更加急促。就在Thor要说出下一句“别走”的时候他的意识突然开始模糊，他的身体渐渐失去力气，四肢变得绵软。Loki轻轻把他放在地上，他弯下腰在Thor的唇上轻轻啄了一口，“See you ,brother.”

不……别走……  
Loki别走……  
Thor在意识完全消失之前最后想到的是“他又一次失去他的弟弟了。”

Thor睁开眼睛发现自己是在悬崖的草地上躺着，昨晚明明是睡在小木屋里的。昨晚上他梦到Loki了，微凉的手让Thor开始怀念弟弟温软的身体。啧，揉了揉半长的头发，撑着旁边的大石头站起身来慢慢往小木屋走去。在外面睡了一晚上身体竟然一点都不痛，Thor把这归结于自己身体强壮。等会回去吃点什么呢？要不今晚上也睡在哪里？说不定还能梦到他。

“你想梦到谁？”低哑的声音自小木屋方向传来。

Thor不敢相信这是真的，他缓缓地抬起头，从脚底开始，一点一点地，把自己看到的印刻在脑子里，烙印在心上，连眼睛都不敢眨，生怕一眨眼这个人就消失了。他站在原地痴痴地望着小木屋门口的黑发法师。他还穿着那天的衣服，蓝绿的软甲，及地的披风，翠绿的眼睛，红润的双唇。

Thor笑了笑，迈开步伐向那个人走去，“你，只有你。”

 

 

Loki side

其实Loki想到过有这么一天，毕竟在阿斯加德地牢的那段时间他不仅仅只是在看书。  
他想过无数的情况，或是自己在外流浪时被他抓到，或是灭霸在全宇宙追杀他，甚至当时他们的姐姐海拉把他打出彩虹桥的时候他也想过可能会碰到这个宇宙第一疯子，但所有的情况他都想了，最好的，最坏的，但他没有想到会是在跟自己斗了几百年的哥哥和好之后，在率领着阿斯加德难民逃难的时候。  
如果说问他你最讨厌的是谁，除了Hulk以外Loki绝对会说是命运之神，命运的大手总是有意无意地捉弄他，一次，两次，他都忍了，俗话都说事不过三，这次，可真是要了他的命了。

所以当他站在飞船前舱看见灭霸飞船时，脑子宕机了一下便急速运转起来，他可是诡计之神，九界第一法师。飞船上的救生舱虽然很大但并不能容纳全部的人，可以让老弱妇孺全部上去之后再让男人们按顺序上去，但更多的人都自发地站了出来组成了卫队。但他知道时间不够，他得去做点什么。

灭霸的养子养女们是他的好狗，咬人特别厉害。在掉落彩虹桥之后Loki曾经见过他们，除了那个会控制人意念，读取人记忆的Supergiant之外，Loki觉得其他人并没有什么好害怕的，毕竟他现在还拥有着一颗无限宝石。

可是情况太糟糕了，他没有想到对方的竟然这么厉害。很好，事情真的往最糟糕的方向发展了。站在Thanos面前他感觉自己又变成了当年那个刚刚掉下彩虹桥的，无家可归的可怜虫。  
当年Thanos站在他面前，用那双紫色的大手轻轻摸过自己的脸，在他双目的注视下Loki几乎快要支撑不住脸上的面具。

“如果你带来宇宙魔方，那么地球就归你统治，好吗，小王子？”  
“向您献上我不死不灭的忠诚。”

诸神在上，Loki就不应该和Thanos做这个交易，自己在地球的统治被一群蝼蚁和自己的哥哥阻断，失去了权杖的他还被带回Asgard监禁。他知道Thanos一定会追杀自己的。不是现在。

“宇宙魔方呢？”  
“我们离开的时候它就和Asgard一起毁灭了。”他的哥哥被Thanos抓在手里奄奄一息。  
Thanos抬起眼睛看向了被围住的Loki，“是吗？”  
“Anyway, kill him.” Loki又戴上了那副支离破碎的虚伪假面。

Come on, Loki, 你可以的。

“Enough! 宇宙魔方在这里。”  
“You are the worst brother.”  
“Brother, I assure you, the sun will shine on us again.”

“这样真的好吗？”Thanos放下Thor带着玩味的笑容往这边走过来。  
“在某方面来说，这样是好的。但是另一方面，我们有Hulk。”

Hulk扑过来的一瞬间他丢下魔方一个翻身抱住了自己的哥哥。

希望这能撑久一点。

刚刚把Thor放在旁边的平地上Loki就开始加固自己的法术。可是Thor一点也不让人安心，抓起身边断裂的钢管就往前面扑去。断壁残垣肯定是不能与神兵利武相比的，刚刚接触Thanos的钢管就连带着Thor一起被震开，随即被黑舌谋士禁锢在船头。而Hulk，也被Thanos狠狠地摔在地上不能动弹。他向着Heimdall看过去，重伤倒地的守卫者看到了小王子投过来的目光，他这双眼睛守卫着Asgard已经不知道多久了，久到连自己都忘记了时间，他终于能为自己的责任做最后一件事了。

“All Father，请赐予我最后使用黑暗魔法的力量。”  
“That was a mistake.” 在Thanos用长戟贯穿他的胸腔前，他朝Loki投出了一个安心的目光。

Thanos如愿以偿地得到了空间宝石。  
Loki看到了他对于Thor的杀意。  
“我想你们应该需要一个引路人。”  
“如果你把你的失败也算作经验的话。”  
“我更乐意于叫它，经验中的经验。”  
“I, Loki, prince of Asgard, Odin’s son, rightful king of Jotunheim, the God of Mischief, ”匕首出现在他的手中，隐藏在披风下。  
“give you……” Loki开始迟疑了，他开始怀疑自己这个决定的正确性。  
“my undying fidelity.” Loki开始担心自己的法术是不是万无一失的。

果然Thanos不是自己能对抗的。啊，脖子被掐住的感觉真不爽，他开始不能呼吸了，他感，觉自己的眼睛涨得厉害，真不想这样死去，太丑了，他开始控制不住自己了，双脚渐渐失去了挣扎的力气，他撑住Thanos的手说出了最后一句话，“YOU……WILL……NEVER……BE……A GOD……”  
然后他就失去了意识。

“所以这就是你为什么不告诉我这个计划的原因吗？你就这么不相信我？嗯？”嘴上质问着Thor加大了身下插抽的力度。  
随着一个深顶Loki的发出破碎的呻吟。他才刚回来就被自己哥哥，Asgard现任神王按在简陋的小木屋里操，他现在再怎么说也是一个病人好吗！！！  
“我……我也是迫……迫不得已……啊！轻点，哥哥……”Loki把头埋在Thor的颈侧，眼泪止不住地冒出眼眶，顺着消瘦的脸颊流下来。这不仅是被久违的性爱满足到爽，也是置之死地而后生之后重逢的愉悦。  
“你总是不考虑我，你在我眼前离开了三次！三次！”Thor停下了插抽，他一直手从背后抱住Loki，抽出另一只手来拂去Loki脸上的泪水，然后大手怜爱地停在在黑发法师的脸上，抚触着这张三次失而复得的脸庞。  
“你有考虑过我的感受吗！你知道我的心有多疼吗！”面对Thor的怒火Loki自知理亏，可是在当时那样的情况下他顾不上其他的，Thanos太聪明了，聪明到Loki都不敢在他面前冒一点风险，他不敢把自己的计划告诉Thor，他害怕Thanos从Thor的表情中看到蛛丝马迹。所以他不惜用自己的真身去冒险，他要保住最后的希望，他要保住他的王。  
“Thor……哥哥……动一动好吗……”Loki坐在Thor的身上难耐地扭了扭腰，Thor在狂风暴雨般的插抽后突然停止，在快感即将要积累到巅峰的时候突然停下来让他很难受。他讨好似的用脸去蹭了蹭金发男人的脖子，像小猫一样用舌头轻轻舔舐男人的侧脸。  
可是男人不为所动，Loki知道他真的生气了，好吧，他不该用自己的生命去冒险的。  
“哥哥……我错了……”Loki轻轻咬住金发男子的耳朵，然后用讨好的声音在他耳边低吟，“我错了……我不该拿自己生命冒险的……下次我不会这样了……你动一……啊……”  
“你还想有下次？”诸神在上，他再也不想失去自己的弟弟了，他不会再让他受到一点伤害。  
“啊……哥哥……我错……了……”Loki被突如其来的快速插抽打乱了气息，他原本准备好的道歉的语句都被身下的男人打断成一句句的呻吟。  
在不知道几百次大力顶撞后，Loki在高潮的巅峰射了出来，浊白的精液甚至有几滴溅到了两人的下巴处，高潮时用力绞紧的后穴让金发神祇也忍耐不住终于全部射在了弟弟的肚子里。两个人汗津津地抱在一起躺在床上，Thor收紧双手让弟弟紧紧靠着自己，“Loki，那之后，你去哪了？”

Loki失去意识后再度睁开眼睛的时候发现自己处在一片黑暗之中，他本以为自己会先到英灵殿去报告的。  
“诡计之神……你终于来了……”一个女声传入了他的耳朵。  
“2次……你从我这里逃走了两次……”  
“这次你逃不掉了……”

“我很高兴再次见到您，死亡女神。”Loki向黑暗深处微微低头致意，“但是很抱歉，我还不属于这里。”说完他又露出了属于诡计之神的狡黠笑容。  
“什么？不，你……不！你这个骗子！”女人似乎觉察到了Loki的不正常，开始歇斯底里地咆哮。  
“事实就是这样，那么，再见了。”说完他就在女人愤怒的咆哮中转身离开了这里。他漫无目的地往前走着，黑暗渐渐在他身后褪去，他慢慢走着，丝毫不慌张，周围从黑色渐渐变成了白色，又从白色变成了灰色，走着走着他看到了冥界海姆的大门，那条被Hulk丢下瀑布的大狗Fennir趴在那里，而他们的姐姐，Hela，站在门口。

“Well, well,看看这是谁，我们的小公主？”长姐戏谑的语气并没有让Loki感到厌恶，而是一阵轻松。  
“好了，姐姐，我们不必再这样针锋相对了，不是吗？”他摊开双手耸了耸肩。  
“我就说过该让我来当王的，你们两个小混蛋如果没有毁掉Asgard也不会遇到这种事。”  
“可是你没有打过Thor啊……”  
“你们两个二打一还有道理了？”  
“Alright, 可是现在说这些也没用了不是吗？”他朝着Hela轻松地笑了笑。  
女神给了他一个白眼然后拍了拍他的肩膀，“去吧，妈妈在等你。况且，就算你死了也不应该留给那个疯女人，你是我弟弟。”  
Loki越过了Hela继续往前走去，在冥界没有时间的概念，他穿过了旷野，穿过了火山，他走过了森林，来到了海边，Frigga和Odin正坐在那边的岩石上。  
“嘁，怎么不是英灵殿。”诡计之神咂了咂嘴然后往前走去。

“亲爱的，你还没有死，英灵殿的大门可不会对你敞开。”Frigga转过身看着正在走过来的带有明显不满情绪的小儿子。  
“妈妈……”  
“I’m sorry……”Loki一下子抱住了Frigga，声音中带着明显的呜咽。  
“Alright, alright, 你还是爱我的不是吗？”Frigga捧住Loki的脸，细心地为他拭去泪水，温柔的安慰他。  
“我没有保护好Asgard……”  
“你已经做得够好了，孩子。”Frigga抬手摸了摸Loki的头。

Frigga虽然已经是神后了，可是她依然保持着少女的心，她拉着Loki问他，“Thor知道你没死吗？”  
Loki红了红脸，“我……我没告诉他……”  
闻言Odin在旁边哼了一声，“这么大了还在胡闹。”  
还没等Loki愧疚地低下头，Frigga已经用胳膊肘戳了一下前任神王，“你就不能安慰安慰他吗？”  
Odin干脆转过身去不听他们母子俩的对话。

“Thor对你好吗？”  
“挺好的。”  
“这孩子真迟钝，小时候你那么喜欢他，他怎么就一点都没看出来呢。”  
“妈妈你早就知道了？”  
“我可是你妈妈呀，我不知道谁知道？”

Frigga保持着一如既往温柔的笑容看着Loki，指尖轻动，一道祝福落在了Loki的身上。  
“去吧，孩子，Thor还在等着你，别让他等太久了。你们的生活才刚开始。”  
“可是妈妈，我还想……”  
“你还不属于这里，英灵殿只为逝去的英灵开启，走吧，孩子。”  
在Odin与Frigga的注视下，Loki离开了这里。  
这次他并不是漫无目的地前行了，原本是绝壁的海岸上突然出现了一条路，Loki知道这是Frigga给他的祝福，他顺着这条路鉴定地往前走去。他一直走着，日出与日落，暴雨与晴天，他义无反顾地在这条路上前行着，他走着，一直走到鞋底被磨破，衣衫变得褴褛，他仍旧在往前走着。  
终于他走到了尽头，他推开那扇门，他看到了Thor，那个在原地茫然无措的，无助得像个孩子的Thor，于是他走上前去，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“Hello, brother.”

“所以你当时到底是做了什么？”Banner推了推眼镜问Loki。  
Loki回来之后在Thor的床上躺了一个月，然后就被兴奋的Thor带回了纽约的复仇者基地。

“我找到我的弟弟了！”Thor的大嗓门不需要什么传播媒介就能让所有人听见。

“没什么，就是让Hulk变得更加强壮，保护他不受伤，然后留了一点东西在我哥哥身上而已。”Loki平淡地说到。  
“可是你救了Asgard大部分的人民和我。”Banner向他伸出了手，“谢谢你。”  
“我可是Asgard的救世主，你们的王，不需要你说我也会救你的。”

“噢，小鹿斑比还是一样的让人讨厌。”Tony在旁边腹诽。


End file.
